


Body Language (Masaharu Niou) Skin

by TheRainRogue



Series: Body Language [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You blinked, hand gently running over Niou’s cheek. “I never noticed before, but your skin is really soft, Niou!”“Puri~” He smirked, throwing his arms around your neck and nuzzling his cheek against yours.
Series: Body Language [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759096
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Body Language (Masaharu Niou) Skin

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 73 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Niou ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



* * *

You blinked, hand gently running over Niou’s cheek. “I never noticed before, but your skin is really soft, Niou!”

“Puri~” He smirked, throwing his arms around your neck and nuzzling his cheek against yours.

“Do you use lotion? A special body wash or soap, perhaps?” You inquired, reveling in the way his smooth skin felt against your own.

“It’s natural~”

“Wahh~ you’re so lucky, Niou!” You grinned, holding his face between your hands.

* * *


End file.
